


On Good Terms

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First Meetings, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel">Mithrel</a> prompted: "Steve/Tony: #16: Brand new neighbors." for the 50 AUs meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Good Terms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/gifts).



> Unbetaed.

They’re both carrying boxes inside when they realize they’re door to door. Steve gives his new neighbor a polite smile and a nod.“Looks like we’re neighbors.” He shifts his box to one arm and stretches the other to the man one door down. “Steve Rogers.”

The guy raises an eyebrow at him but eventually does shift his box as well for a brief shake before he drops it.

“Tony,” he says, and leaves it at that.

Seeing as they’re gonna be neighbors, Steve tries to get acquainted, because being on good terms with the people around you is always a good idea. “Those are some interesting doohickeys,” he notes, and Tony glances into his half-open box, spilling over with wires and transistors and several other very complicated contraptions.

“It’s a hobby,” he says with a shrug and then nods to Steve’s closed box. “You?”

“Ah. Books, mostly.”

Tony gawps for a moment. “You’re seriously holding up a huge box full of books with one arm?”

Steve tends to forget how strong he is, and he worries for a moment that he’s made his new neighbor wary of him. “I like reading,” he says awkwardly. “It’s… a hobby.”

“Right.” Tony stares at him for a while, eyes lingering on his biceps with an odd look on his face. Steve is just about to excuse himself to end the strangely intense moment when Tony throws his box into his apartment with an ominous clattering and faces Steve head on.

“You got a bed in there, yet?”

“Uh… yes?”

“King? Queen?”

“Erm. Queen. Why?”

“We’re having sex in it,” Tony says calmly, and Steve very nearly drops his box on his toes.

“Whu- what? Uh… we are?”

Tony slams his door shut and raises an eyebrow at Steve. “Was that a no?”

Steve feels his face redden and forces his lips closed so he won’t stammer even more. “No. No, it was not,” he manages eventually, feeling almost dizzy from the abrupt arrangement. But as careful as he usually is when it comes to the people he sleeps with, he’s not about to decline when someone perfectly attractive and obviously in command of all his faculties is so blatantly offering.

He hoists the box up higher and doesn’t miss how Tony’s eyes dart to his biceps again as they flex, and he smiles to himself as he pushes his door open. “Do come in, then.”

They turn out to be excellent neighbors.

End.


End file.
